1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier mounting structure, and more particularly to a carrier mounting structure, in which knobs for connecting a lower frame of the carrier and a bumper cover are formed integrally with the lower frame so that a bolt-locking step between the lower frame and the knobs is omitted, thereby decreasing the number of steps for the assembly process and reducing production costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a carrier for vehicles is obtained by assembling a headlight, a radiator, a condenser, a bumper and a panel of a vehicle into one unit so that assembly efficiency of the carrier on the spot is improved, and applies an FEM (Front End Module) technique for assuring assembly accuracy of the carrier products.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional carrier 10 comprises headlight-receiving portions 11 formed at both sides, cooling module-receiving portions 12 formed at a rear portion for accommodating cooling modules (not shown) such as a radiator and a condenser, a supporting bracket 14 extended from a central area of an upper frame 13 formed on upper surfaces of the cooling module-receiving portions 12 for installing a horn speaker for vehicles, etc. thereon, and a lower frame 15 formed on lower surfaces of the cooling module-receiving portions 12 for installing a bumper, fog lights, etc. thereon.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a bumper cover 20 is connected to the lower frame 15.
Here, mounting brackets 22 are installed on a lower portion of the lower frame 15 of the carrier 10 such that the mounting brackets 22 are spaced apart at a set interval.
Each of the mounting brackets 22 has an L-shaped structure, which goes downward from the lower frame 15 and then is bent frontward (as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3).
One end of each of the mounting brackets 22 is fixed to the lower frame 15 by means of a bolt 23, and the other end of each of the mounting brackets 22 contacts an upper surface of the bumper cover 20 and then is connected to the bumper cover 20 by means of a retainer 25.
Since the above conventional carrier 10 requires the mounting brackets 22 in order to connect the bumper cover 20 to the lower frame 15 of the carrier 10 and the ends of each of the mounting brackets 22 are respectively fixed to the lower frame 15 and the bumper cover 20 by means of the bolts 23 and the retainers 25, the number of steps of an assembling process of the conventional carrier 10 increases, thereby lowering the efficiency in assembling the carrier 10 and reducing productivity.
Further, in case the bumper cover 20 is disassembled from the carrier 10 when a car body is repaired due to damage or breakage and then assembled again to the carrier 10 after the repair of the car body, a working location between the bumper cover 20 and the carrier 10 are excessively low, thereby being inconvenient and difficult for workers.